


I Can't Expect You To See

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Hints of abuse, Memories, Sad Harry, Sunlight, Young Harry, and neglect, dudley is a little shit seriously, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Harry hates the sun, not at all, but sunlight was never something he was used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Expect You To See

\---

It's not that Harry hates the sun, not at all, but sunlight was never something he was used to. He spent more time locked away from the view of the Dursley's nice normal neighbours for the sun to be anything but painful, especially when the only time he spent in the sun was when his Aunt locked him in the garden when he worked to keep her garden perfect and weed free in the summer months. 

For Harry the sun was always dangerous, it was the only time he allowed himself to be out in the open and in clear view of Dudley and his gang, sun burn was painful but bruises even more so. 

The sun was full of memories of fists connecting with his sides, his face, his arms. Hands stood on and hair pulled. The sun was full of danger that could spring themselves upon his at a moments notice, a dizzy sickness that would weigh heavily on his sun burnt shoulders. The sun was full of things that made it hard to see what was in front of him, blinding him from the present with a cloud of the past. 

The sunlight left too much open and raw, hurting Harry, yet he still didn't hate the sun even after the years of pain that it held to shine through his memories. Harry only hoped that when the next summer rolled around, it wouldn't kill him. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from CKY - 'Flesh Into Gear'
> 
> "I can't expect you to see  
> Me when I'm not around  
> And my voice is destroyed  
> By confinement of sound  
> I'm a human machine  
> Laced with hidden disease  
> If the future is bleak  
> Then you're connected to me"


End file.
